


Assistant to the Chancellor

by Adagium (chxltxn)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a flirty and fake ho, F/M, Female! Reader - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prior to FFXV, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxltxn/pseuds/Adagium
Summary: An outsider with no reason to be given the hefty task of dealing with the Gralean Empire's flamboyant chancellor has ended up with just that. She's willing to put up with all the antics, but is there ulterior motives for her obedience that none are privy to? And can they compete with the grim secrets of Chancellor Izunia himself?





	Assistant to the Chancellor

“She’s nothing special, to be quite frank, but she is up to take the job. And  _ you  _ seem to make a habit of driving away all your assistants,” Besithia remarked pointedly. 

“My dear friend, what a terrible thing you accuse me of!” The man with red-wine hair exaggerated. “The girls of the past simply didn’t,” he paused, making sure to pick just the right word, “entertain me.”

“Well be careful with this one. I tire of giving up my research assistants for your antics.”

“Oh I surely will be careful and ever the gentleman. You have my word.” The imperial chancellor gave a bow. Each and every movement coming from him was dramatized in some way, as if the concept of authenticity was lost upon him.

“Then allow me to show you where she waits to meet you,” the tired looking man, with hair already white, began to lead the way. A seemingly joyful man followed closely behind.

* * *

You sat in a lobby area, twiddling your thumbs. Anxiety pooled in your stomach as you awaited both the already acquainted top imperial researcher and Chancellor Izunia. How you, an outsider who wasn’t even Garlean, were granted with such an arduous task was beyond you. But you would accept it no matter what, lest you lose your opportunity to learn more about the empire.

A familiar voice calling out your name caused you to raise your head, and the two men made their way over to you. Quickly on your feet, you gave a deep bow. “It is a pleasure.”

The Chancellor said your name to himself, considering it before taking your hand in his. “I insist, dear, that the pleasure is all mine.” With that, he planted a light kiss on the back of your palm then released it.

Your cheeks flushed, but you made sure to control your expression, determined to not ruin relations on day one. “Thank you, Chancellor Izunia.”

“Please, please, enough with the titles and pleasantries,” he waved his hand. “You may just call me Ardyn.”

“If that is what you wish, then I shall oblige. Ardyn,” saying his name was an afterthought. No higher ranking individuals in the empire allow one to use their first names only, so it was strange to have a name without honorifics pass your lips.

Besithia commented as he turned on his heel to walk away, “Well, I kept my word. I expect you to play nice.” You weren’t sure who the order was intended for. “I have much work to return to, so I shall take my leave.”

“Thank you for taking the time, Research Chief Besithia,” again you bowed out of practiced respect, whether or not you truly meant it. After watching his figure disappear down a different hallway, Ardyn turned to you.

“Come, my dear, we have much to attend to as well,” he said sweetly with a smile. Though you said yes without question, you felt an enormous pressure from the man’s overwhelming facade of kindness. It made you feel small in a place you otherwise felt little to nothing. If there was one thing you found out from working for Niflheim Empire, it was that no one of power was kind and genuine. Even still, you decided to be grateful that the man at least acted as such, an effort none of the others you’ve met made. 

With him leading the way, the two of you eventually arrived in a room with a little reception area and another door that you assumed was his actual office space. Gesturing around he notified you that this was to be your space, you gave the chancellor a nod to indicate that the information had been received. “As for your actual job,” he circled back over to you, “it will be handling and organizing any paperwork that both comes to me and that I am submitting to others.”

“Understood.” You bowed forward.

“Ah!” The mischievous glint in his golden eyes had you stepping a foot backwards. “It is  _ also  _ your responsibility to keep me amused.”

“I… I shall do my best, Ardyn.”

With a large smile, much like a cheshire cat, he placed his hand upon your cheek. “I shall be counting on you, my dear. Let us have a fruitful relationship, hm?” Despite the pet names and pleasant expression, there was a coldness in the way he held himself that gave you a subtle shiver.

After a quick tour of the little space and explanations on how things are to function smoothly, the chancellor turned to you. “Not scared off yet?” You shook your head in response to the playful question. “Then I shall expect to see you in the morrow!”

“Of course, Chancel--”

“Ah, ah!” The older man tutted and placed a finger to your lips. “I told you to use my name, dear,” he reminded you of his earlier request.

“My apologies, Ardyn. I am still getting used to the idea of such colloquial language with my superiors.”

“How could I not forgive such a beautiful woman,” Ardyn shrugged to himself. “Just don’t make it a habit, hm?” With a wink and a wave, he sent you off for the day.

Quickly striding down the hallways, you returned to the dormitories provided to the lower level employees such as yourself. Your room was small with few belongings: a notebook, a warmly colored lamp you chose for yourself, and a modest shelf filled with both fiction and nonfiction books. Average as it was, it was a space of your own, and that was enough. You rubbed your forehead, feeling the presence of an oncoming migraine, and your thoughts did nothing to remedy the situation.

You were not excited to begin working with Chancellor Izunia. His touch and flirtations left you feeling uneasy, not that the physical contact from others would be any more comfortable. Staying in your place under Besithia seemed more ideal each passing minute, even if he chastised you harshly when you weren’t working fast or hard enough (in his  old eyes). Dwelling on what would be better was pointless now though, so with a deep breath, you let such thoughts wash away. Before the full impact of your head pain could manifest, you turned off the lights and tucked yourself in. You were unsure what to actually expect from your new job, but that was a thought for the following morning.

* * *

8:00 a.m. was the agreed time for work to start; even so, you arrived at 7:45 a.m. To be on time is to be late, and to be early is to be on time. You had not expected Chancellor Izunia to be there yet, but as time ticked on to past 9:00 a.m., you began to feel anxious. There was scant work to keep you busy, leaving you to idly play with the pendant you adorned yourself with daily and your own thoughts.

You jumped a little in your seat and gulped as the door suddenly swung open. Before looking at or greeting you, he turned to place his fedora upon the hanging rack placed near the door.

“Oh my,” his (begrudgingly admitted) sultry voice called your name. “Did I startle you? My sincere apologies,” Ardyn gave you a short bow. “And it appears that I am tardy on top of it. I hope you can forgive this inconsiderate man.”

“It is really no problem,” you fervently shook your head. “I was merely beginning to worry for your wellbeing as time ticked by. I am relieved to see you in full health.” You gave him a small smile and nod.

Ardyn put his hand upon his heart and sighed, “You are too good to me, my dear.” He narrowed the distance, looking upon the pile of completed documents. “And an efficient worker it seems.” He appeared to be pleased with your work. “I’ll need to find other ways to keep you occupied,” a devilish smile was thrown your way.

“I am capable of handling whatever you may hand my way.” It was a confident statement coming from you who was typically reserved, but you did believe in your abilities.

The man scratched his stumble and pondered. “Hm, I wonder about that.” For the briefest moment, you saw his eyes darken as he looked upon you. “But for now, I must start my own work day and make up for the time I have missed.” Now behind you as he walked to his office, you felt a large hand ruffle your hair. The unexpected contact caused you to involuntarily flinch, the reaction earning a chuckle before the door clicked close.

Perseverance. It was going to be the only way you’d make it through this newly assigned jobs and the touchy imperial chancellor, but, gods, were you willing to do  _ whatever _ it took to get what you came for. You internally affirmed your goals, ensuring you would not falter. All you had to do was stay low and appear compliant, a task that was going to be much harder than you could have ever predicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, do I love the Chocobros... but trash jesus is my kryptonite when it comes to XV. And now with the anime and Episode Ardyn coming, I thought it was a perfect time to contribute my little thoughts and stories. Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, and the likes are appreciated <3


End file.
